Living in Paradise
by Captain Riley
Summary: She was just a girl who wanted to see her captain rule the world. Doflamingo would do everything in his power to see that she was there by his side once he ruled. But, when Trafalgar kidnaps his most precious treasure and betrays him, what will Doflamingo do in order to get back his little treasure? [Doflamingo x OC x Law] [REWRITE TO PARADISE]


**16 Years Ago**

There was never a quite moment aboard the ship of the DonQuixote pirate ship. Everyone was always so noisy and bustling about. New children arrived a few hours ago and they were all making quite a noise indeed. Still, the young girl that danced around in circles on the deck of the ship paid no mind to them. They were just another one of Mingo's new crew members, strange that he always seemed to like to recruit them at a young age; much like herself.

Her blonde locks twirled around in waves that made a shroud around her face, keeping her blue eyes hidden for the most part. She wasn't as old as she seemed, but her height was to blame for that. Only being seven years old she stood at a shocking 4' 6" tall already, making her young self look as if she was about thirteen or older. Being a child there really wasn't much for her to worry about, she left all of that to the rest of the adults. Besides, she had only been with the crew for two years and she didn't really remember much of her old life besides what Mingo had told her. Speaking of which, that creepy bastard was watching her again from across the way.

She continued to dance around, ignoring him to the best of her abilities, but ended up making herself too dizzy and having to stop. Just about the time she started to wobble about, someone came up from below deck, making them her next victim. Lancing forward she wrapped her tiny little arms and legs around the long appendage that moved across the deck. They stopped, slowly looking down at her as she giggle up at them, knowing that this annoyed them the most, but they wouldn't do anything to stop her.

"Caught you, Corazon~" she teased, knowing that the man hated children to start, but somehow managed to put up with her and her childish ways. She watched as the man, she was now latched onto, took a step forward and seemed to trip over nothing but the thin air, making the both of them fall back onto the deck. His legs sticking straight up into the air while she rested on her butt on the deck of the ship. A loud laugh filled her ears, knowing just who it was that the noise came from.

"Fufufufufu~ Why is it always little Rocinate that gets all your attention my little Velica?" She turned her gaze from the clumsy man to the one who called her name. Doflmaingo, or Mingo as she liked to call him, was watching her every move from behind those tinted glasses. She could feel his eyes on her but could not see them, something she always found strange about the man; he never showed his eyes to anyone. She narrowed her eyes and turned away from him, her arms across her chest as she sat there ignoring the much older man. This only made Doflamingo chuckle again, but this time it wasn't out of amusement but a slight annoyance.

"Velica~" Doflamingo cooed, trying his best to grab her attention. But once the man noticed that he wasn't going to get it, he turned to the only way he knew how to get her over here. As he sat on his large chair from across the deck, he opened up his jacket to expose the suit that lay underneath, but it wasn't the suit that was going to get her attention. With a simple whistle from his lips, the girl turned her gaze from the fallen Corazon that was now sprawled out on the deck, almost seeming to have given up on life, and turned to the elder brother. She noticed right away that he was beckoning her to come to him with the way his jacket was open in a welcoming manner. She didn't think twice about it. Within the blink of an eye she vanished from her spot on the deck next to Corazon and was then curled up into the warmth pink feathers of Doflamingo's jacket. He laughed loudly, amusement returning quickly now with her by his side.

"You've gotten much better with your _Ma Ma no Mi_, my little Velica, Fufufufu~" He complimented the young child. He watched as she snuggled into his large ten foot form and seemed like the age she actually was compared to his height. But the two didn't seem to go unnoticed. From across the way some of the new recruits were watching from the far corner of the ship. Baby 5, Buffalo, and Law all stood watching as the young girl had vanished and then appeared within the jacket of their captain.

They watched as their ruthless captain seemed to unwind and actually showed affection to the child, patting the top of her blonde head with almost a loving touch. Law watched with his arms crossed as Baby 5 and Buffalo cooed to each other about how lucky the young girl was to receive such attention from the captain and while not being kicked or beaten by Corazon when she latched onto him. Law gave a silent huff as he lowered his head and grumbled, he honestly hadn't cared for the girl, but seeing just how close she was with Doflamingo made him sick.

He despised everyone here on this damned ship, and even more so seemed to despise the girl that had Dofalmingo wrapped around her little pinky. She was the only one of the youngest crew members that Doflamingo had given a Devil Fruit to, making everyone know good and well that she was part of his family; not just her title as an elite. So everyone knew that Doflamingo had bigger plans for her in the future. It was just too bad that nobody knew just how big these plans would turn out to be later down the road.


End file.
